Class
=Quick summary of each class= Druid :Versatile hybrid with various shapeshift forms that can tank like a warrior (Bear Form), stealth and fight in melee like a rogue (Cat Form), and cast spells like a mage (Moonkin). In their normal form, they are powerful healers. Unlike other hybrids, druids do not perform several roles at once but shift between roles. Being available to only two races, druids are the least populated class that is available to both factions. Hunter :Very effective kiting class, and the only class that can effectively use ranged weapons such as bows and guns as a primary source of DPS. Plenty of tools allow them to avoid melee combat, where they are fairly weak. Their pets to tank and serve other combat purposes, along with an array of scouting and tracking abilities make them good solo characters, and thus the most played class in the game. Mage :High DPS ranged damage dealer. Nice variety of crowd control and transportation spells. Has powerful and area effect damage spells, but weak armor and health. Mages can conjure bread and water for health and mana which can be consumed outside of combat; this food and water can be shared. Paladin :Defensive supporter/healer with very versatile buffs. While criticized for having the lowest DPS of all the classes, they make up for this with sheer toughness. Generally considered the strongest supportive class in the game, the paladin can sacrifice himself to save the group. Dependant on gear. Alliance-only class unless playing the Burning Crusade expansion. Priest :The most versatile healer class in the game, but can become a very powerful DPSer as well. Have a variety of useful spells, such as Dispel Magic and Mind Control. Always in demand for groups for their healing power, while shadowform priests are feared in PvP combat for their destructive power, especially by other caster classes. Rogue :Highest melee DPSer in the game with effective scouting and stunning abilities. Considered somewhat weak at taking damage, but devastating in one-on-one combat through use of Combo Points. Through Stealth, they can get the drop on their opponents, allowing them to fight on their own terms. Only class with Lockpicking skill. Shaman :Offensive hybrids that can provide a good mix of healing and damage output. Versatile, with many totems that can be dropped for a variety of effects. Often considered the "true" hybrid class, a jack of all trades, master of none, all at the same time. Only class in the game that has solo wipe recovery. Horde-only class unless playing the Burning Crusade expansion. Warlock :Unconventional class using a demon pet, spells that deal damage over time, coupled with powerful nukes. Overall a DPS class. Has a wide variety of interesting spells and abilities. Warlocks can summon a party member from anywhere. Has soulstones for wipe recovery. The warlock requires soul shards to fuel some of his spells and abilities, which can be drained from his enemies. Warrior :Most versatile melee class in the game, with the ability to inflict and receive large amounts of damage. Best class for keeping aggro off other classes, making it the primary tank class in groups. Warrior abilities use rage, so warriors are most effective when continually engaged in combat. Highly dependant on gear. =Class Table= Legend :DPS: Effectiveness of dealing "Damage per Second" :AoE: Effectiveness at dealing damage to multiple enemies (AoE stands for "Area of Effect") :Heal: Effectiveness of healing :Tank: Effectiveness at holding aggro and soaking up damage. :CC: Ability to control crowds of mobs or enemies :Pull: Effectiveness at pulling :Buff: Effectiveness of buffing others :Dbf: Effectiveness of debuffing enemies. This includes from DoTs and other weakening effects. :MA: Usefulness as the main assist, the one of the group whose target each of the other members will target Ratings These ratings are the opinions of WoWWikians and should hopefully be defended in the page. Marks in blue denote enhancements that can be made via talents. =Class Guides= =Expansion Notes= As of 7/31/06, the draenei IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif|draenei and blood elf IconSmall_BloodElf_Female.gif|blood elf classes are finalized: * Draenei * Blood elf Category:Game Terms Category:Characters Class